Katey And Javier : The Aftermath
by curlsmcdurls
Summary: Maybe they don't have to split...
1. 1

Author's Note: OK, I know exactly where this story is going, and let me tell you, it's going to be full of drama and romance so if that's what you're into, I would seriously put this story on your favorite stories list. Also, this is going to be a story with mostly pretty short chapters because 1) I like the suspense aspect and 2) I've got a limited attention span. But I will be pushing a chapter out (hopefully) every 3 days or so. So, have fun and PLEASE REVIEW, becuase that really is what keeps me writing! 

Katey woke up with a stomachache. God, she missed Javier already. Today, she would have to leave Cuba for good. She remembered last night, and smiled. She had been crowned the Queen of La Rosa Negra. With Javier as King. Oh God, where was he? She got out of bed suddenly and started dressing. In her hurry, she bumped into her sister, Susie's bed. Susie awakened almost at once. Katey hated how her sister was the lightest sleeper she knew. "Where are you going?" Susie asked. "I have to find Javier," Katey said half way out the door. "But you have to pack!" Susie responded. But it was no use. Katey was already down the hall, out of earshot.


	2. 2

Katey rushed down a path that she could've walked with her eyes closed. She ran past the square where she first experienced Cuban dancing. She passed the graveyard where she first realized she was in love with Javier. She passed La Rosa Negra where she found herself becoming a woman. This was the path that summed up the time she had spent in Cuba. This was path that summed up the changes she had encountered here in Cuba. The changes in dancing, the changes in love, and the changes in herself. She felt more at home here than she had ever felt in St.Louis. She finally reached Javier's house. Chabe met her at the gate. "No, he's not here, Katey," said Chabe. Chabe knew the only thing that Katey would want at the house was Javier and she had memorized two English phrases for when Katey came over. Yes, he is here or No, he is not. Usually that was the end of their interactions due to Katey's lack of Spanish and Chabe's lack of English. When Javier wasn't at the house, Katey would go out looking for him at the only other three places he could've been: the beach, the garage, or looking for her at the hotel. But this time, Katey didn't have time to search for him. She had to go back to the hotel and pack. Her flight was leaving in 2 hours! "Ummm…." Katey began. What was the Spanish word for "note"? Although Chabe was only 6, she seemed to understand. She ran inside the house and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Gracias," said Katey, relieved that Chabe had understood her telepathic messages. She scribbled a short note to Javier, explaining that she would be waiting for him at the airport at 9:30. She folded the note and gave it to Chabe. She was about to walk away when Chabe hugged her. Katey was surprised for a moment, then relaxed and hugged Chabe back. One day, Chabe, Katey thought. One day.


	3. 3

"Honey, we have to go." Katey's dad ran his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am, but we have to go. The plane is leaving in 10 minutes." Katey was crying. She had been crying for the last 20 minutes when Javier was 10 minutes late, and now he was half an hour late. It was obvious he wasn't coming. Katey just nodded and took what seemed to be the thousandth glance down the road leading to the airport. It certainly wasn't traffic. She could see all the way down the street to the beach, and she knew he had transportation. They had snuck out cars out of the garage where Javier worked several times. Javier shouldn't have had a problem getting here. But he wasn't. Katey just cried. They weren't loud sobs and they weren't tears that people had to almost force themselves to make. They were coming down steadily and silently. And with every one of them, Katey tried to force herself to stop. What was she thinking? Had she really thought it was love? Well, Javier obviously didn't think that. He would've been here. He would've been here! And with that, Katey's sadness turned into anger. How could he? Lead her on to sleeping with him! Was that all the last month was leading up to? Was he only trying to get into my pants? Her anger led her to remembering times with him that made her feel like she was in love. But when she rethought about them, most of them were times when he was being sensual. Ofcourse! God, what an idiot! she thought. She wasn't referring to Javier.

She walked on the plane, fuming, and glad to get out of the country where she had even seen Javier. She was still beating herself up for ever even thinking about Javier like that, when she started feeling nausceous. Ugh, I hate flying, she thought. The mixture of being angry and being on a plane, made her rush to the bathroom. "Honey, are you ok?" her mother said when she saw Katey practically run past her seat toward the bathroom. Katey shook her head no, and her mother followed her to the bathroom. "It's going to be ok, Katey" her mother was saying a few minutes later, while holding Katey's hair. Katey had a vomiting relapse. "Oh honey" Jeannie sympathized.


End file.
